


Now I understand

by Madara_Nycteris



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship/Love, M/M, Relationship Advice, Sexual Content, Surprises, The Night's Watch, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_Nycteris/pseuds/Madara_Nycteris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Everybody in the Night’s Watch knew by then that Grenn and Pyp were best friends; they shared a cell and slept together, but...<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I understand

**“Hey, Satin”** It was a miracle for Grenn when he came into the kitchen, thoughtful and worried, and found Satin seated on a chair mashing potatoes, all alone. It was just what he needed!

**“Hello Grenn. Are you looking for Pyp?”**

**“No. I just…”** He had no idea about how to begin this conversation, which would be possibly the hardest of his life until now. He looked so strangely abstracted, and that was a worrying thing for anyone who knew Grenn.

 **“Do you need something, dear?”** Asked Satin, letting aside the potatoes.

**“it is just that… I wanted to know…Can we talk for a while?”**

**“Spit it off. I am far more discrete than the rest of The Night's Watch.”**

**“You worked once in Mole’s Town?”**

**“You know I did. What is the point about it?”** Satin raised an eyebrow. He was not expecting at all, some questions about his past jobs. Not from Grenn, at least. 

“ **There is something I wanted to ask you”** Grenn looked down, a bit ashamed **“It is about Pyp and me. I know that you both are friends, but there is no one else here to ask for advice, and this is very important.”**

**“Oh, I see! You have my entire attention now, sweetling.”**

**“It is just that last night, Pyp and I were together in our cell”** Mumbled awkwardly. **“We were kissing each other and we started touching each other too. Then he told me he wished to be loved by me… finally.”**

Everybody in the Night’s Watch knew by then that Grenn and Pyp were best friends; they shared a cell and slept together. The chemistry between them was obvious, and their attraction undeniable. While, outside, Satin did not say a word, and his face remained immutable, a storm of ideas rumbled one after other through his mind. _Eh!? How is that!? You have not fucked him yet!? Why!? For the Stranger, Why!? Pyp loves you madly. Who knows it better than me? We work together here and I know it by heart. He is always talking about you and your stupid smile, your weird red hair, your fucking big hands and the clumsy way you hug him. Gods! You mean everything to Pyp (OK. Calm down Satin, don’t slap him, don’t slap him!). For some strange reason, the cutest and greatest boy in this kitchen, after me, is crazy for you and you have not taken him yet!? You stupid Aurochs!_

**“And?”**

**“I could not. I can’t do it”**

**“Dear, you look sane, and I have enough experience in this stuff to know that a young man, strong and willing like you could totally satisfy his partner … and I am not blind either. It is very clear, judging by the way you look at him, that you want to be inside of him”** Stated with a giggle “ **Don’t you?”**

 **“I do”** By now, Grenn’s face was redder than the shade of his beard but continued talking **“But I don’t know … where to start with him. I want to know how to please him right, because… Pyp is… new. I want this to be perfect for him. Even in this ugly place, he deserves to have a beautiful memory and I want to give it to him. Please Satin, Could you help me?”**

_Well, well. Now I finally understand why he is always talking about you, why he makes all these jokes in order to have your attention._

**“OK. Tell me, Grenn. Exactly what do you want to make to Pyp?”**

**“Oh...”** Strangely, this question was easy for Grenn. The answer had been long ago in his heart and came spontaneously to his mind. “ **I just want to make him feel loved. Satisfied. I  want to please him, but I…I don’t know what to do with a man.”** Confessed Grenn whose ears and neck now were red too. “ **Also, more than that, he is so small and dainty. What if I hurt him? And if I am rude and make him bleed? I have heard that it could happen if lovemaking is not careful. I could not stand hurting him.”**

“ **Yes, possibly, size would be an issue”** said Satin, looking contemplatively to Grenn’s crotch. “ **There are other options, which you can explore if you don’t want to penetrate him, but Pyp was a mummer. He is the most flexible guy I know. So, if you treat him well, things will be fine, hehehe, Don’t worry, just don’t thrust him as the aurochs you are, at least, the first time you love him, and there will be no problem. However, it would be a good idea if you prepare him. You know how?”**

**“I have no such… experience, Satin.”**

**“Well, let me see.”** Satin searched his belongings and while he did it, changed his usual provocative tone to a serious one that Grenn had never heard before. “ **Possibly, telling you this is not necessary, since I can see you truly care for him and you know his story, but above all, remember _this_. No matter what happens, if Pyp says _No_ , it is _no_. If he is not sure about something… anything, just give him time, don’t push him and let him know that you are with him, not only for sex. Trust me. Talking about Pyp, this is a _huge_ point, sweetling. Tell him what you feel for him.” ** Satin was used to make the most scandalous questions, but he took a breath before asking this one. “ **Grenn… Do you love him?”**

 **“More than anything.”** Grenn’s answer came straight and more sincere than any sacred vows that Satin had heard. He never saw a sight like this before. Grenn’s blue eyes were full of resolution and… love.

 _Now I understand why he wants to be only yours, Grenn. Now I see why he smiles every day he is with you._ **“Oh! Here it is. You are lucky I found it. I just bought in Mole´s Town, some days ago. Only the best quality, and directly brought from Dorne. It is great for massages, but I guess it can be very useful for you both.”** Satin finally handled Grenn a tiny vial containing some transparent oil.

“ **What’s that?”** Asked Grenn. The contain smelled like fresh peaches.

**“When you both are ready, put enough of this substance inside of Pyp. You could apply it, or you can let him prepare himself and open a bit his own entrance. It would be good if you put some on your cock too. It will make your contact softer and the fragrance will make your lovemaking even nicer. I am an expert on that field.”**

**“Thanks for all, Satin, you are a good friend; I will remember what you said. I think I’ll leave now.”** Mumbled Grenn keeping the vial inside his cloak.

**“Hey, hey! Where are you going? Is that all you will do to Pyp? Just enter in his body and rut like an animal. Come on, man! You came to me for advice and Pyp is my friend too. He deserves _the very best_ … And I was _the very best_ in my former job. There are some other tricks I could share with you.”**

**“Is there more that we can do? How?”** Asked Grenn astonished.

_Pfft! Now I understand why he worries so much about you. You are such a naive guy sometimes, Grenn!_

**“Of course there is more. Come over and sit down.”** When Grenn returned to the chair, Satin started again. **“Take note. A good atmosphere is always nice. Try with candles. At least we have a good quantity of torches in Castle Black, so they will work. Be a good lover and make him feel special.”**  In that moment, Satin could not hold his curiosity anymore. He grinned like a loon while asked “ **Tell me, big boy: Is it true that once, you scattered snowflowers on Pyp’s bed?”**

**“Where did you hear…?”**

**“Oh, honey! Such a feat does not stay anonymous in these kitchens. When I saw Pyp crimping flowers all day and smiling with _that_ lovely expression in his face, I needed to ask him everything. That day, everyone here wanted to be Pyp. Anyway, it would be nice from you, if you do something similar again. Something he could relish for his whole life… Wow! To be loved among flowers!. Gods! It looks almost like a wedding night thing to me.** ”

 **“Wedding night…”** Words sounded like a magic spell to Grenn! His imagination flew and he could picture Pyp’s body lightened by candles. His face decorated with the most beautiful blush. More perfect than any bride. He delighted in the idea of removing one by one Pyp´s clothes and be unclothed by his love. To be only his. 

**“You know, Grenn, when the moment comes, It will be very important to raise his desire. He said he wanted you to take him, when you were kissing, but … what if you could make him desire you it with all his strength? Have you ever tried to love him with your mouth?”**

**“Sure. We kiss daily.”**

_Now I understand why he is so eager to lie with you. Probably you have fucked some unknown girl, but you are still so new in the true arts of love, Grenn! Pyp will be very lucky to be your first real love. Undoubtedly, you both will learn so much together._

“ **No… I mean, have you ever wished to kiss his _whole_ body? Not only his face can be kissed, but every curve, every edge and every dimple. You could also lick him and bite him if he lets you. Taste him and let him taste you… touch you... smell you… hear you.** **With practice, you will learn how to do it properly, but don’t be afraid to experiment. Let him guide you. Even if he has no experience, he will know what he finds nice. Try with his neck, his nipples, his belly and any other part you both like. Also, if he allows you, you could even use your mouth in his most intimate parts. Kiss him. Suck him. Press him against you and, if you want it, introduce him in you until the hilt. You could even put in a good use that long eyelashes and that great beard you have, right? Just remember to stay gentle, and surely, Pyp will melt in your arms.”** Grenn just pictured the scene and could not refrain his huge erection under the table.

**“Oh, I see. Thanks.”**

**“By the way, there are a lot of positions that you guys could try. We all know that you are the strongest man in the Night’s Watch. That could allow you to hold and lift Pyp singlehandedly in different angles, each one, very pleasurable. You could use your bed, a chair, a wall, or even a table _like this_ to love each other.** _”_ Grenn had now so many images of him and Pyp in his mind. Seven Hells! He needed to find his love and put in practice all the advices of Satin. **“You know? Pyp’s agility and curiosity will be a heavenly gift for you both. When you have enough practice, you will decide which positions you prefer. Don’t be shy and love him in every single way you can imagine.** ” _Yes, just like all the positions I know you are imagining in this moment, Judging by your expression, Grenn._ Satin smiled naughtily _. “_ **Anyway, if you lack of ideas, guys, just call me… We could make something fun together”** Stated, with a suggestive wink.

 _Is that even physically possible?_ , thought Grenn. “ **What do you mean with…?”**

“ **Hi guys! How is your day going?”** Pyp just make his appearance carrying a basket with apples and big smile on his lips.

“ **It is great, Pyp! We are plotting to do some funny things.”** That wink again. **“Just in this moment, we were talking about organizing a party in your cell one day, Right, Grenn?”**

**“Sure.”**

**Author's Note:**

> * Not a native speaker, so, if you think that text is weird... possibly it is =)


End file.
